When one finds hope
by Edward molenovska
Summary: Beond godlike, given power, steriotypical godlike naruto, plenty of overused ideas, rinnegan and sharingan and mokuton
1. chapter 1

**Hello people and welcome to my first ever fanfiction**

 **But first, I wish to inform you of a few things**

 **• I will NOT be using Japanese suffixes, they're a pain**

 **• I will rarely give omakes, and when I do, it'll be short**

 **• I will have shit grammar, and paragraphs might clump**

 **• naruto's power while not dragon ball level, will be a solar system buster at the end, and a city buster at birth, he will be given a shit ton of power without working for it, and by powerful I mean, he could fight every naruto character that has existed EVERY FUCKING ONE including kaguya, hagaromo, hamura, juubito, juubi madara, all kages and the fucking toddlers without trying**

 **• pairings are fem kyuubi and hinata, I don't give a shit if your favorite pairing is naruto and moegi or some weird shit this is my fic don't like don't read**

 **• lemons are going to be few, and only in shipuden age**

 **• naruto is going to be heavily abused, raped, tortured, this is a dark fic in the beginning, and will be a bright fic in the middle, and grey at the end, but bright at the VERY END**

 **• I suck ass at conversations in stories, so expect them to be shit**

 **• I am using standard text speech and label stuff,** _thoughts are slanted_ , **summons, a/n's and bijuu** , normal text and speech, **with quotes and comas included**

 **• updates will be sparse at best, if you are reading this before 2020, then it's probably less than 30k words**

 **• i am not holding this story hostage with comments and favorites**

 **• I will read your comments but won't reply unless three people say similar things**

 **• I'm a 16 year old high schooler, I got school shit to do**

 **• I'm not sure if you can see my gmail account but just know that that account is one of my friends account's he doesn't know why fanfic's are so good but we're close so he lets me do this anyways**

 **• I am going to refer to people as how they are perceived, which means obito will be madara and Toni for a while**

 **• I've changed my mind, this is going to be the worlds largest one chapter story, at (the end) 500k words, so yeeeeeee, get ready boi's here we go**

Konoha was in chaos right now, why, well ask the nine tailed fox that is scarring the land


	2. The sealing

**Hello guys, this is the first real chapter, LETS GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BITCHES!!!**

Well, the kyuubi couldn't answer that, it's too caught up in fighting the genjustsu placed on it by madara (A/n, remember, I said that people will be referenced as they are known, not who they truly are) all kyuubi knows currently is rage...

But for now let's focus on something else...

Right now a baby destined to shape the world has just been born, with juubi level chakra reserves and rinnegan eyes still closed to the world, it's mere presence is overpowering for small animals and is 20 times more potent than normal chakra, this child has the chakra of 20 juubi's in normal chakra, he is none other than naruto uzumaki namikaze otsusuki senju uchiha, or naruto unosu for short (uno sew). Truly a magnificent person who will grow up with a heart of gold, but face great hardship early on, placed on an altar his last moments of not being a jinchuriki are coming to an end.

"Goodbye naruto, know that whatever you, we will always be proud of you"

 **SEAL!!!**

Stumbling back, the fourth draws his last breath before colapsing into the freshly dead corpse of his lover, forever sealing there child's fate, the true journey has started now.


	3. Chaper 2

**Well... I changed my mind again, this is gonna be short chapters at a slow pace, also, my first idea of a dark beginning is gone, he be hated, but only physically abused on his birthday, with that said, LEEETTTTSSS GOOOOOOOOOOO BITCHES AND BITCHERETS**

"Skip forward 2 years"

"I just don't know what to do, I've kept young naruto here and have protected him, but they just keep coming back demanding for death, I'm at my wits end with the ignorant villagers" spoke the leader of a once proud village, sarutobi hiruzen

"Well perhaps you could send me out there and I can 'escort' this mob away from the tower" the most well known and most powerful anbu commander to date, kakashi hatake said

"No, I'm sorry kakashi but I can't risk the consequences of angering the civilians, they are the ones who provide for the shinobi, us, of this village, if they left it would cripple us, I've already reversed the power the civilian council gained after the attack but that's as far as we can go" growled out hiruzen, frustrated from his inability to stop the ignorant

"But tha-

"DONT YOU GET IT, WE. ARE. POWERLESS. AGAINST. THE CIVILIANS, IF WE TRY TO STOP THEM, THEY WILL LEAVE, THAT WOULD CRIPPLE OUR ECONOMY, REDUCE TRADE, DECREASE RESCOURCES AND STOP US FROM GETTING PROPERLY MAINTAINED UNIFORMS AND WEAPONS, ITS USELESS, haha, it's ALL USELESS" the undeniably furious third hokage shouted, at his wits end from the yearly shitstorm that happens on October tenth, the raw ki and chakra radiating off of him encloaked him in a shroud of purple-ish blue as his eyes radiated danger

"I understand sir but we have to-

"Have to what, try, I've been doing that, sabatoge, I've been doing that, fight back, I've been doing that but GOD DAMN IT ITS NOT, ITs not, just fuck it, let it go, I can't risk the villages safety more than a fucking child's, I don't want to but I will set a law banning people from talking about the damn fox, and make it punishable by death, it's a risk but should reap a high reward if successful, let's just see how this plays out, I'm putting him in the orphanage, don't worry, I'm sending an undercover anbu to take care of him, you'll be his protector from the shadows, you got that kakashi?" States the third, giving up yet sparking a new light, history itself changed from this, rippling like the waves a pebble causes when you skip it across the water, hiruzens actions are the stone and the future is the water, forever changed.


End file.
